A Man of Duty
by Edina Clouds
Summary: Despite a desperate need for R&R Kirk agrees to undertake a secret mission. It's his duty after all. But with the Enterprise out of communication range it's up to Spock and McCoy to save their Captain from the clutches of an evil Klingon they've met once before.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at Star Trek fanfic, so I hope it makes sense.

I've already written most of this story with just a few tweaks left to do. As such I'll be updating regularly (real life permitting).

This'll be a blatant Kirk whump, mixed with plenty of Spock & McCoy angst along the way.

* * *

**A Man of Duty**

He couldn't raise his head, even if he'd wanted to. Three days of constant torture had taken their toll. Every part of his body burned with pain; every muscle, every nerve ending. And still he hadn't talked, hadn't told his tormentor what he wanted to know. The Federation had taught him well; he'd mastered ways of dealing with most forms of interrogation, from the pain wracking devices to the psychological torment of drug induced hell. Still – he didn't think he could take much more.

He tried to close his mind to the pain in his wrists - hanging as he was with feet barely touching the ground he knew they must be bloody and raw. Every finger on his mangled hands throbbed, all swollen; all broken. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to think about other things. What would he be doing if he were on the Enterprise right now? Sitting on the bridge giving out orders or walking through his ship, entering familiar compartments, smiling at familiar faces?

Instantly he thought of Spock and McCoy. He hoped that wherever they were they were safe; hoped that Spock was not dead. The last time that he'd seen his Vulcan first officer he'd been unconscious and bleeding. He hoped that McCoy had been able to patch him up. And he hoped that he would see them both again – but, in his present condition, he doubted he'd get that opportunity.

The sound of the dungeon door opening brought him sharply back to reality. He felt his heart pound faster, felt the sweat beginning to form on his brow, it was time to begin again!

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for any Britisms or technical faux pas – whilst I'm a fan of the show unfortunately I'm not that up on the technical aspects.

Many thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter of this story – there's a good way to go yet, so any feedback (good or bad) would be greatly appreciated, especially as I'm a newbie to Star Trek fanfic.

* * *

**A Man of Duty – Chapter 2**

_One week earlier_

It seemed he'd barely drifted off to sleep when Uhura's hail roused him from his slumber.

"Kirk … ," he mumbled, hand still resting on the com button.

"Sorry to wake you Captain," the Communications Officer murmured. "But I have Admiral Crighton on a secure channel ... he needs to speak with you urgently."

"Just give me a minute ... and then patch him through."

Quickly pulling on his shirt Kirk made his way over to the viewing screen.

Moments later he was speaking with his old Commanding Officer.

"Bob ... how are you?" he grinned.

"I'm well, Jim ... I'm well."

"Glad to hear it ... to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Crighton murmured sincerely, taking on board Kirk's weary features. "Something's come up that we need your help with?"

"What do you need from me?"

"You Jim ... we need you."

"To do what Admiral?" Kirk asked, intrigued.

"Ever heard of Muldavia?"

"Class M planet on the outskirts of the neutral zone ... medieval society ... growing population ... first contact prohibited."

"You're right ... we've been careful not to interfere in the development of Moldavia. Unfortunately the Klingons haven't been so considerate. Our sources report a large invasion force landed on the planet several months ago, over throwing the King and enslaving the population."

"And they expect to get away with that?" Kirk questioned incredulously.

"They're smart Jim. They're quoting an old treaty which gives them mining rights to the planet.

"Who's the treaty with, Admiral?"

"The Federation." Crighton murmured. "I know ... I know," he continued quickly. "I can't believe it either, but until we can get the diplomats around the negotiation table there's not a lot we can do about it."

"Apart from ...?" Kirk smiled. He'd known Bob Crighton far too long not to expect some kind of plan.

"Apart from... we've learned that the Muldavians are revolting ... they're fighting back. But you and I know they don't stand a chance against the Klingons. Their weapons are far too primitive for one thing ... and there's dissention in their ranks ... the ex-ruling classes are finding it difficult to work alongside the peasantry. The leader of the rebellion has asked for our help, but we can't give it to him ... openly."

"But ... send in a small, covert force ... their mission ... to arm the Muldavians ... teach them how to fight the Klingons. It's workable."

"I'm glad you think so, Captain," Crighton grinned.

"But why Enterprise, Bob?" Kirk questioned. "And why me?"

"For one thing you've got the closest ship. But more importantly you're experienced in dealing with primitive societies ... of introducing new technologies to uneducated people. And you know what makes the Klingons tick ... what makes a particular Klingon Commander tick."

"Who are we talking about?

"It's Kor, Jim."

The Enterprise's Captain sat back in his chair and stared at the view screen. Kor. He'd hoped never to cross paths with that particular Klingon bastard again. Not just because their last meeting had been somewhat embarrassing (thanks to the Archanians) but because Kirk suspected that he wouldn't get so lucky at their next meeting.

"Look ... I'm sorry," the Admiral murmured. "I know you're long overdue for shore leave ... Lord knows you and that crew of yours deserve it. But we need your help ... I need your help."

"I can put shore leave plans on hold, Bob ... besides the Grand Canyon will still be there once this is all over," Kirk grinned.

"That it will," Crighton beamed. "I wanna thank you Jim ... but before you commit I think it's only fair to tell you that if anything goes wrong, Star Fleet will deny all knowledge of your mission … you and your team will be declared rogue ... is that understood?"

"Perfectly ... I'm ready for that briefing, Admiral."

STOSSTOSSTOS

A few hours later Kirk's Senior Officers sat in the briefing room in stunned silence.

McCoy was the first to speak. "Dammit Jim," he cursed. "Why Enterprise? ... Why you?"

"Because there's a job to do ... and we're best placed to do it," Kirk replied tersely. He was in no mood for arguing, least of all with his Ship's physician.

"Well I think it's a bad idea ... we've been in space for over two months ... the crew's exhausted ... you're exhausted."

"Yes ... thank you Doctor ... I'm well aware of my ship's physical status," Kirk murmured. Because he was aware; knew just how tired his crew was; because he was tired too – exhausted in fact. "But," he continued. "This mission is of vital importance ... the Muldavian people need our help."

"I fully appreciate the urgency of the situation, Captain," Spock's statement was as ever to the point; matter of fact.

"Thank you," Kirk grinned.

"Of course he'd say that," McCoy muttered. "He planned to spend his entire shore leave carrying out diagnostic checks."

"And it would have been a very relaxing two weeks, Doctor," the Vulcan replied, perplexed; eye brow raised.

"Gentlemen," Kirk interjected, keen to steer the conversation back to the point. "Are there any other questions?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Scott answered. "I understand that the away team needs to be small ... but d'ya not think it would be better to take more men?"

"I agree with Mr Scott," Spock said. "This will be the Federation's first contact with the Muldavians ... it will be a unique experience ... as Chief Science Officer I submit that it would be logical for me to join you on this mission."

"Agreed Mr Spock," Kirk answered. He valued his First Officer's "logical" opinions.

"And I submit that as Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise I should beam down too ... Gibbons is not experienced enough, Jim ... he's no combat medic," McCoy's tone of voice was calmer now – resigned to the fact that their Captain was going, no matter what he said. And therefore he was going too.

Jim Kirk nodded his agreement. He was too tired to argue and if truth be known he was also relieved that Bones would be on the team. Because for some reason he had a bad feeling about the Muldavia mission - and a bad feeling about Kor.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter – sorry for the delay, had to iron out a few glitches.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, hope you like this one. There's another eight (or so) to go.

* * *

**A Man of Duty - Chapter 3**

Two days later the Enterprise was orbiting the far side of the planet Muldavia, in close proximity to its small moon Myo. Intelligence had reported that the Klingon war ships would not be able to detect their presence if they remained close to Myo (due to its strong magnetic field). As usual Star Fleet intelligence had proven accurate with sensors reporting that their orbit remained undetected by the enemy.

With the final briefing complete the landing party stood on the transporter pad waiting to be beamed to the planet surface.

"Good luck, Cap'n," Scotty murmured as he made ready to energize.

"Thank you," Kirk smiled. "You have command, Mr Scott."

Moments later he and the landing party were standing on the planet Muldavia at the exact coordinates provided by the rebel force. A small group of Muldavians stood nearby, all eager to meet their Star Fleet allies.

"Captain Kirk ... it is a pleasure to meet you." The tallest rebel stated hand outstretched in greeting.

"Iptil Bramon I presume," Kirk replied shaking the rebel leader's hand. Although tall for a Muldavian Bramon was still a good five inches shorter than the Enterprise's Captain.

"That is correct ... may I welcome you and your men to our planet ... an historic occasion I believe ... the first contact between the Federation and Muldavia."

"Indeed ... I wish it could have been under better circumstances. May I introduce you to my First Officer Mr Spock, my Chief Medical Officer McCoy, Security Officers Gibbons and Jones and Weapons Advisor Haines." Bramon shook each man's hand in turn, enthusiastically welcoming every member of the Enterprise's away team.

"Let us get out of this heat, gentlemen," he said as he finished shaking Haines' hand. "Our base is not far from here ... come, follow me."

STOSSTOSSTOS

The speed with which the Klingons had invaded had caught the Muldavian's off guard, the small but normally efficient army proving useless against the technologically advanced soldiers of the Klingon Empire. Within hours of landing the Royal Palace had been over run, the entire Royal Family captured and the planet's defence systems had crumbled. Despite this the Muldavian rebel base was surprisingly well supplied, with enough provisions to feed its ever growing population for months.

The bulk of the resistance consisted of young men, determined to win back the freedom that had been so savagely taken from them, but as Kirk walked through the base he noticed the large number of old men, women and even children who keenly made up the swelling ranks.

Most of the army had been captured and imprisoned but a small number had managed to escape and join up with the rebels. Bramon was one such escapee – commander of his own unit, he and his men had been cut off from the city by a Klingon scouting party, only narrowly avoiding detection before fleeing into the mountains with other, desperate Muldavians. With his command experience he was certainly the most qualified to lead the "rag-tag" resistance force but it was also clear from his interaction with others that he'd been a popular choice; admired and liked by all.

Only hours after arriving Kirk and his team had already started the work they had been sent to do. Star Fleet had been specific in its orders – deliver advanced weapons into rebel hands; provide fight training; co-ordinate and lead the first attack on the Klingons and then get out (preferably without being spotted - because if the Klingons suspected Federation support of Muldavia it could lead to an inter-galactic war).

They had a set time frame to work to – with Myo currently positioned on the other side of the planet Enterprise would be out of communications range for approximately six earth days. And so they had just that length of time to complete their mission.

The Muldavians were quick learners and eager to strike back, which meant that by early the next morning, they were ready to attack the Klingons. The plan was simple. Kirk, Spock and Bramon along with the two Security Officers (Gibbons and Jones) would lead a small rebel unit (those most comfortable with the new technology) to destroy a munitions dump on the outskirts of town. The objective was straight forward – cause as much disruption as possible; shake the occupying army to its core.

A secret tunnel ran from the rebel base to a farmhouse close to their target. Word had been spread to the nearby population to stay clear of the area – no specifics had been divulged, just a general warning that something was going to happen.

On arrival they were quick to over-run the only four guards on duty. Clearly, judging by the small number posted Kor and his cohorts had underestimated the determination of the rebels.

The sun was starting the rise by the time they'd finished priming the detonators. Twenty minutes later several large explosions rocked the area, shaking off roof tiles; shattering windows on nearby houses; totally destroying the Klingon's munitions dump.

Urgently they headed for the farmhouse fully aware that they were not out of danger yet. And they were right to be cautious as moments later they ran straight into a small but heavily armed contingent of Klingon soldiers. The fighting was intense with heavy casualties on both sides. Gibbons, Jones and several Muldavians lay dead amongst a plethora of Klingon bodies as the rebels fought their way back to the farmhouse. They were almost there when disaster struck. A large, bulbous Klingon appeared out of nowhere and charged at Kirk, his battle axe raised. Without Spock's swift intervention all knew that the Enterprise's Captain would be dead right now. But the Vulcan had leapt in front of the attacking warrior, determined to protect his friend. It was over in an instant. The Klingon was dead, Kirk was safe but at a cost. Spock lay unconscious at his Captain's feet, his head covered in blood. Not knowing if his First Office was alive or dead Kirk scooped him up, and ran to the farmhouse, along with those rebels who had survived.

Hurrying inside they barricaded the door whilst the attacking Klingons continued firing at the fleeing rebels. Bramon lifted the hatch, enabling his battered and bruised men to clamber down into the escape tunnel. Kirk lowered Spock into Bramon's waiting arms relieved that his friend was still alive – barely. He nodded at Iptil as he made ready to join his comrades in the tunnel.

But a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Captain Kirk," Kor barked. "I know you are in there ... we have scanned your bio signs."

Jim Kirk moved to the window, careful to keep out of direct sight. He peered into the street, horrified to see the Klingon commander standing over a small boy, his phasor held against his head.

"If you surrender to me now I will spare this child's life ... if you do not I will kill him ... you have five of your earth minutes to decide."

Kirk didn't need the five minutes to know what he had to do – his duty was clear. He would surrender to Kor; save the life of an innocent boy; allow time for Spock and the rebels to get away.

He moved back to the trap door.

"Iptil," he said, looking down at the nervous rebel leader. "Get Spock back to McCoy. I'll cover up the trap door ... give you time to get away."

"Don't do it Kirk ... you don't know what that maniac is capable of."

"Oh I think I have a very good idea ... but I don't have any choice," Kirk murmured. "Now get going," he added as he began lowering the trap door.

He barely heard Bramon's final words, "good luck my friend," as the door dropped closed. He quickly covered the escape hatch with heavy crates before Kor's voice bellowed out once more.

"One more minute, Kirk," the Klingon commander advised, tersely.

"Okay Kor ... okay ... you can let the boy go ... I'm coming out ... unarmed."

Carefully he opened the door and hands held above his head made his way into the dusty street. Instantly he was on his knees, two Klingon's pinning his arms behind his back, relieved to see the child had been freed and was now in the arms of his sobbing mother.

"Captain Kirk ... I'm so pleased to meet with you once again," Kor grinned. "The Arcanians deprived me of your company at our last meeting. I'm going to enjoy making up for lost time."

"I'm looking forward to it too," Kirk grinned back.

Kor nodded at the two soldiers holding the Captain. "Take him to the Palace Dungeons," he barked.

Instantly Kirk was being dragged away, too tired to struggle; well aware that, in any case it would be futile to do so.

Moments later the Klingon commander turned towards the farmhouse.

"Burn it down," he ordered. "If the rebels are hiding in there the fire will either flush them out ... or kill them."

Soon searing flames filled the sky; the sound of burning wood and exploding glass horrified the Muldavian onlookers who, unaware of the escape tunnel, believed they were witnessing the death of heroes.

"I'll leave you to clear up the mess," Kor told his men as he walked away. "After all it would be rude of me to keep our famous Star Ship Captain waiting."

STOSSTOSSTOS

By the time the surviving group of Muldavian's arrived back at the rebel base the tunnel was beginning to fill with smoke. They clambered into the safe house coughing and spluttering, lungs fighting to expel the contaminated air that filled them.

Iptil lifted Spock from the tunnel and quickly carried him to McCoy.

The rebel leader laid the Vulcan down on a nearby bed and stood back to let the Enterprise Pysician do his work.

McCoy worked urgently, assessing Spock's condition; running the tricorder along Spock's way too still body.

"What happened?" he asked the rebel leader not looking away from his wounded friend. "Where's Kirk? ... and Gibbons and Jones?"

"I'm sorry to report that your Security Officers are dead." Bramon murmured. "As for your Captain ... Kor has him."

For Bones the words were devastating. Two of his ship mates had been killed and his friend was in the hands of despotic mad-man.

"He surrendered," the rebel leader continued. "Gave us the chance to get away ... to bring Spock to you ... your Captain Kirk is a hero."

Right then Bones would've called him plenty of other things – stubborn, pig-headed mule immediately sprung to mind.

But he realised he had more urgent things to worry about right now. Without immediate intervention Spock would die. And so he pulled out his hypo – filled it with the required dosage and injected it into his friend's arm.

A half hour later he walked out of the hut into the Muldavian sunshine. Bramon was waiting.

"He's placed himself into a comma," Bones explained. "It's his way of healing. All we can do now is wait."

"No ... there is more we can do Doctor ... after all your Captain is in need of rescuing, is he not? ... so we have much to plan for."

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

****Here's another one for ya - am increasing the rating to a T (just to be on the safe side). Hope this makes sense.**  
**

* * *

**A Man of Duty - Chapter 4**

The dungeon looked like it was out of an Earth 20th Century horror movie, burning torches on the wall casting eerie shadows across a plethora of ancient torture devices.

"You remember the last time we met," Kor purred, as if to a lover. "I was so looking forward to introducing you to our mind shifter. This however," he looked lovingly around the darkened cell. "This is so much better ... don't you think?"

"Charming," Kirk retorted, licking his already parched lips.

"It took me a while to work out what everything does," Kor continued, ignoring the Captain's blatant sarcasm. "But now ... well let's just say I'm proficient in the art of Muldavian interrogation techniques."

A slight nod from the Commander and the two Klingons holding Kirk forced him down into a rusting, metal chair. Moments later and despite his struggles he was secured to the cold, iron frame by chains around his arms, legs and neck – he ceased to struggle once the neck chain was in place, soon realising that if he continued to move t0o quickly he'd choke to death.

"Now Captain Kirk ... you are going to tell me what you are doing here and where we can locate the rebel base."

"I came here for a little R&R ... I hear the Muldavian hot springs are glorious this time of year."

Kirk was pleased with his witty retort until Kor's fist slammed into his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. Coughing he struggled to regain his composure; he was damned if he was going to give in to this Klingon.

"I wonder what your Star Fleet will say when they learn of your capture?"

"They're not aware I'm here ... where I choose to spend my vacation is my affair."

"Really ... so you're telling me you're not here at their command? ... that your Federation is not attempting to undermine Klingon sovereign rights to this planet."

"You have no rights here, Kor ... you're here as invaders ... ready to destroy a developing civilisation ... all in the name of your Empire."

This time the Commander's fist connected with his face, splitting his lip; filling his mouth with his own blood.

"You are going to tell me the location of the rebel base."

"What rebel base?" Kirk asked quizzically as he licked at his damaged mouth.

Kor readied a further blow, but stopped himself as the dungeon door opened and a short, fat, beady eyed Klingon entered.

"Ah Mogh," Kor beamed at the newcomer. "Let me introduce you to our famous Captain ... I'm sure that you and he will become good friends."

Mogh didn't answer his commander. Instead he picked up a metal object from the table and approached the shackled prisoner. Kirk eyed the device warily – it looked like the nutcrackers his father used to use back home. And instantly he knew what Mogh was going to do, especially when the Klingon thug grabbed one of his fingers, inserted it into the cold metal object and clamped down.

The pain was excruciating as the Captain felt (and heard) the finger break. He was given no time to recompose himself before another finger was broken; and then another; and then another.

Soon both hands felt like they were on fire, all of his fingers snapped in two by Mogh's ingenious machine.

His breath laboured, Kirk closed his eyes determined not to cry out; to allow the Klingon's the satisfaction of hearing him scream, even though that's what he wanted to do right now.

At the touch of sharp metal against his neck he opened his eyes.

Kor stood before him now, knife in hand. Skilfully he ran the blade down the Captain's shirt, slicing open the Muldavian fabric.

"You will tell me where the rebels are," the commander murmured as he cut into the human's skin, dragging the weapon down; opening long, deep gashes in his chest. Soon Jim Kirk was soaked in blood. And he knew (God help him) that this was just the beginning.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Man of Duty - Chapter 5**

"It's been two days ... how much longer is he going to out?" Bramon asked as he watched McCoy run his tricorder over Spock's body.

"It's hard to tell," Enterprise's doctor answered. "Vital signs are improving ... he's definitely getting stronger. But he took a heavy blow to the head ... there's still swelling around the brain ... he could wake up any minute ... or ..."

There was no need to finish the statement. It was obvious what "or" meant.

"I'm sorry Doctor," the Muldavian murmured.

Bones smiled, nodding his head in thanks.

Haines entered then – he was out of breath and clutching his arm.

"They're ... getting ... better," he panted. "Not sure there's ... much more ... for me to teach."

"That is good," Bramon grinned. "We are almost ready."

"What of Kirk?" McCoy asked as he tended to the Weapons Advisor's injury. "Is there any news?"

"We know that your Captain still lives ... but," he went on quickly, responding to the Doctor's relieved expression, "he grows weaker ... and Kor gives him no respite."

"Then we have to do something," Bones said in alarm. "We have to get him out."

"And we will ... we will. The plan is set ... but we must wait. When the time is right we will fight for Kirk ... if we move too soon we are doomed to fail ... do you understand?"

The doctor nodded his understanding. He knew the plan inside out, after all Bramon had explained it to him often enough. Now all they had to do was sit back and wait for the right moment. But for Leonard McCoy that was easier said than done, especially where it concerned a certain James T. Kirk.

_STOSSTOSSTOS_

Commander Kor smiled down at the human that lay before him. This man had proven to be his greatest challenge yet, since all the others he'd interrogated had cracked under torture shortly after capture. Captain James T Kirk on the other hand had not only failed to crack, but had also refused to utter a single sound during the long days of torture. It seemed Kirk was living up to his legendary status after all.

No matter. Eventually he would break. Kor would see to that. Because all those who knew him knew how effective he could be; how cruel he could be – far crueller than most Klingons (which, for all who knew about Klingons, was most definitely saying something). From early childhood he had enjoyed torturing and killing the animals on his father's estate. It was almost inevitable that in adulthood this obsession would extend to the torture of other life forms. To assist with this he had been thrilled to discover the old dungeons, located deep within the Royal Palace. He'd marvelled at the interesting torture devices many of which he'd read about whilst researching Muldavian's society. Now, after months of "hands on" experimentation Kor knew exactly how each device worked and was planning to introduce Kirk to each and every one of them.

Because all were exquisite, especially the one that the Star Fleet Captain now lay spread-eagled upon – it was Kor's favourite; its wooden framework bore close resemblance to a machine of torture once used on Earth in the period they called Medieval; he even knew its name. The rack

"And so here we are again Captain Kirk. I do appreciate our time together." Kor smiled down at the man spread eagled before him.

"Can't say the same… for myself," Kirk retorted, trying to hold his speech steady, unwilling to let his tormentor know how scared he was right now.

And he had every right to be afraid, bound as he was, waiting for the interrogation to continue. So far his time in this cell had always followed a similar pattern, a clever technique, since knowing what was coming next heightened his fear.

"You know you could make it so much easier on yourself if you would only co-operate," Kor continued, "surely giving me the location of the rebel base should not matter to you or your Federation ...they have no interests in this sector of space."

"It matters… that I keep… bastards like you… away from… good people," Kirk gasped, attempting to control his breathing.

"Very well, if you insist we will continue… this is after all my favourite toy ... and it longs to be played with." He ran his hand lovingly along the side of the rack and leaning in closer to Kirk, so that the Captain could smell his fetid breath, he whispered. "And you, my good Captain, make an excellent play mate."

Turning to the beady eyed Klingon now standing behind him he barked, "Mogh, continue."

Kirk braced himself as the torture on the rack recommenced and, as Mogh forced the wheel around one more time, he couldn't believe it was possible for his arms and legs to be stretched out as far as they were right now. He anticipated that at any moment they would be pulled from their sockets, after all that was what this machine had been designed to do. He gritted his teeth as he felt the ropes tighten further, cutting deeper into his wrists and ankles.

And then the stretching stopped and he held his breath, waiting for the next stage of his torment to begin.

**tbc**


End file.
